You Can Be Happy
by Garces 01
Summary: Clark picked up the phone and started dialing. His mind was absolutely made up, no doubts. It was the most important decision of his life. There was no other way. Sometimes when you love, you have to turn back to ensure the loved one's happiness. CLOIS.
1. Dreams

I hope you like this new story. I warn you it is a sad one. When you are going through some rough times in your own life, is hard to have happy thoughts, and I hope writing this would make me feel ok. I started writing another story, but in my own language, spanish. I'll post it this week.

Of course I don't own Smallville, and I'd like to thank you for reading this.

**YOU CAN BE HAPPY****.**

**Chapter 1: Dreams.**

Clark picked up the phone and started dialing. His mind was absolutely made up, no doubts. It was the most important decision of his life. There was no other way.

All of his life, he lived with guilt, and learnt lo live with it. Sometimes his poor judgement ended up in disaster, for himself and the people he cared about, hurting them one way or another. Even considering all his good deeds, saving people, putting out fires, stopping robberies; all on daily basis; it just wasn't enough.

But not anymore. Everything was about to change, forever.

"Oliver. Hi. Look, I was thinking about what we discussed the other day. I'm going to do it". Clark looked down as he received the answer he was waiting for. "Ok, and... Ollie... ehm... are you gonna see her tonight?". He waited. He was hurting inside. But he had already chosen. He had to be strong, for everyone who trusted him, for her. "Well, please don't tell her anything till it's done, ok? See you tomorrow, bye".

How he fell in love that way, he didn't know. Of course he couldn't know that. It felt like a fist connected full force on his very soul, not giving him time for anything, except fall flat on his face. And just like that he started to hope, he started to dream, and in those dreams everything seemed so perfect, like something that was right in front of his face, waiting for him to grab and never let go.

Even in his waking hours he pictured her, walking down the aisle, looking absolutely beautiful, like a princess walking out of a fairy tale, while he waited for her, feeling like the luckiest guy in the whole world. They would have a family, a house full of kids, laughter and love. Facing life together, each and everyday waking side by side with the woman he loved, feeling part of something special, feeling human. He would arrive home late after making a save, and he would find her sitting on the couch, her hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a sweatshirt finishing some work. They would talk about anything and it all would be like a dream.

But... in real life there are no such things as dreams and fairy tales. And life has to be accepted just like it is. No point in living in a world of warm dreams, only to wake up to a steel cold reality. 'The Man of Steel', yeah, right. Only on the outside.

As he started walking, he left his feet lead him, and before knowing he arrived at the barn. For so long it had been his 'Fortress of Solitude', the place where he spend a lot of time analyzing, thinking, brooding, mourning; ot just looking to the stars, trying to imagine the home he lost, a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away. He couldn't help imagine how his life could have been, if Krypton was still in one piece. Maybe he could have lived on a farm or something like that, just like he did on Earth; difficult thing considering Krypton was an ice and crystal planet.

But the most important thing, he would feel just like any other man, and maybe he could find the right woman, romanced her and love her without holding back, without fear, without being a freaking alien. Because that was exactly what he was, an alien. Sure, intergalactic traveler sounded a lot nicer, but in the end it changed nothing, not even a bit.

Clark started packing his bags. He figured wherever he was going, he wasn't going to need much clothes, so, the most logical choice was to pack other kind of things. Not really knowing why, his hands reached a small wooden box; and he opened it. Inside he found something he thought lost, a silver bracelet with a diamond shaped turquoise right in the middle of it. It was supposed to be on the arm of his true one, and it was used to be on the arm of a gorgeous girl. But now it was forgotten, inside of a dusty wooden box. He picked it up, blew the dust covering it and looked at it again. It was indeed a nice piece of jewelery, and it deserved to have a better destiny, so he put it back in the box and shoved the box inside of a bag.

He got to the desk, holding so much memories, albums with pictures of everyone who had been important in his life, people he loved. Of course he didn't love everyone the same way, but they all had in common that same feeling. His father, Jonathan; Martha, pictures of them together, his friends, Pete, Chloe, Jimmy, Bart, Kara, Oliver, Alicia, Lana, memories of better times all over the pages; all happiness. He shoved them inside the bag, but something else caught his eye. It was a framed picture. Everybody looked utterly happy, both his parents, himself, and her. He couldn't muster enough courage to keep it, and he left it right in its place. Quite a super-hero he was.

Once back in the house, he finish making the arrangements needed in order to allow his neighbor, Ben Hubbard, to run the farm until his mom comes back. He was going to make sure everything kept working and he could use the farm to his own needs. He would even feed Shelby. It seemed all ok.

It was awful, and it felt just like that, like a sad ending of a sad movie; to leave everything behind. How was it possible that something that is supposed to be right could feel so wrong?

After eating a sandwich, Clark climbed up the stairs leading to his bedroom, that no matter how much time had passed it still smelled like her. He entered the room knowing the next day it was all going to change, so he needed to be prepared to leave without looking back. Because he was not gonna turn back, he couldn't. He took his clothes off and lied on the bed, feeling surrounded by her scent. How could he not dream about her.

**TBC**

Thanks for reading. Please review. Major flashbacks coming on the next chapters.


	2. Memories

Well, this is the second chapter. I'm posting it soon because I feel like things can be read the wrong way and I don't want that. So, in this chapter there will be some _flashbacks _to paint the whole picture. I don't like this chapter very much, and it would be nice to receive some reviews, maybe I can get a few ideas to make this thing better.

**Chapter 2: Departure.**

It was a cold morning, and by the time dawn came, Clark was already up. Some thin rays of light entered through the kitchen window, showing what already seemed like an empty home. He was nothing but a mixture of emotions, but as the minutes kept passing he found the strength to do what he had to do.

Breakfast was just a cup of coffee, and mostly out of habit. He wasn't feeling very hungry, not at all.

Clark let himself in the shower a little longer than usual. Water was hot, and made his muscles feel like in heaven. It was ridiculous that Metropolis' resident super-hero, the invincible Red & Blue Blur, the man who could stop bullets with nothing but his own skin, impenetrable just like the steel, could feel that crappy after a night full of bad dreams.

It started only a few days ago. No. It started when he was a child. He learned he couldn't play like the other kids, it was dangerous. There was a huge secret to keep, and it would be really hard to keep after breaking some other kid's bones while playing. That way, Clark started to feel isolated. Because there wasn't any other way. Any activity that implied use of strenght was a potential problem, of course no parent wants his child to be taken into a lab to be examined like a freak. Yes, cause in the end that was exactly what he was in this world, a freak. No one would see him as any other thing.

While growing, Clark learned that for people close to him, knowing what he was or what he could do was a danger for them, a life threatening danger. That way he had to give up his best friend.

Then Lana Lang came and he realized he was able to love, just like a human being. To suffer. But inside, he knew love could make him find 'everlasting happiness' in the end, if there was such a thing. He learned to lie to the woman he loved, right to her face. Anything to keep her away from his other side.

She was right not to trust him, but "I'm the alien who caused the meteor shower that ended killing your parents" was not an easy thing to say to the woman you love. Then she found out about him, and her life was turned upside down. She deserved so much better than that.

But there was that feeling again, the one called 'love', and they were together again, against all odds. Only to end up in another disaster. Lana was infected by Brainiac, and was about to die making him feel absolutely helpless. How good can all that power be, if you can't save the woman you love? How much hope can you embrace, when your dreams are full of fears and death?

Then Lana left, and honestly, he couldn't blame her. Being around the visitor from another planet was indeed dangerous, and apparently love was not enough to make her stay.

With time, Clark found out the funny thing about love. Is supposed to last forever, and memory chooses only the good memories to endure. In less than a year, he was sitting every morning in front of an amazing woman. Then, Clark seemed to forget everything about what he had experienced, about the danger he brought to people by only being around. He should have turned away, that was a fact. He should have used that handy super-speed to run thousands of miles away in the opposite direction. But he couldn't help it. It felt so... right being there, and when he went back home to sleep, his dreams were not about death anymore, but life, family and all sorts of fluffy and soft colored things.

_After having dinner and a cup of coffee, they were sharing a nice time walking around the farm. The last sliver of sunlight was slowly disappearing and the moon and stars could be seen shining up in the sky. Of course silence couldn't last for long, considering Lois' presence._

"_I can't believe that we actually had a REAL first date. I guess it was a good idea having it here on the farm. It was definitely more likely for you to show up if we were in your own house". She smiled trying to frown, in a mock angry expression._

_Clark assumed defensive position, letting his puppy dog eyes do the work. "Well, I assume your presence here means you forgive me, right?". But apparently, Lois had developed some kind of resistance to 'Kent charm'._

"_I think we'll have to see about that, but for now I must say I'm quite impressed. You sure know your way around a kitchen. It was delicious"._

"_It was the least I could do, you know. I figured impressing you could be a way to earn your forgiveness". Clark grinned. Things were going better than he had hoped, he felt like for the first time, he was doing the right thing._

"_If you want to impress me, you'll have to do a little more than that". Lois asked with a flirty voice, and Clark closed the distance between them, putting his arms around her waist._

"_Maybe if I try something I've wanted to do for some time, I can change your mind". _

"_And what could be that?". Lois knew what was coming when his eyes were fixed on her lips, and braced herself, closing her eyes. _

"_This". Clark kissed her lips softly. It was a kiss full of tenderness, and hope. All his dreams were on the way to become real. It was the first step._

_Some of his words were not lost on Lois. She looked into his eyes. "Mmm... and can you tell me exactly for how long you have wanted to kiss me?". Clark started remembering. They had kissed before, but this time was different, there was nothing else to blame. Of course there was a specific moment playing on his mind, at Chloe's wedding. _

"_I don't know, maybe since we met. I'm not sure". Clark wasn't lying. It was the more sincere answer he could find, he needed to work on the honesty if he wanted things to work between them._

_Chloe's wedding was also in Lois' mind at the time, specially the almost-kiss. "But, if memory serves, we had a perfectly good chance last year and... Look, I don't feel very comfortable talking about this and I don't want to ruin the mood, but I want to know something"._

"_I'll do my best, tell me". Clark couldn't even imagine what she wanted to ask him, but he knew that it probably wasn't gonna be nice._

"_Why didn't you show up when I asked you to meet me for coffee, when I returned from Star City?"._

_And that was it._

That question still echoed in his head. A lot of possible answers ran through his mind, but not a single one was something he could say to her. But in his heart the answer was clear. Memories exist for a reason, but sometimes learning from the past and being able to use that knowledge in the future was a lot more complicated than it sounds. Love is blindness.

Clark remembered well. After telling her the truth and revealing it to the whole world, Lois was chased by the government and her life was in jeopardy. Without foreseeing it, he put once again at risk the lives of the people he loved most. It was ironic though, after having the feeling that everything was going to be ok, his castle crumbled right in front of his face. After using the ring to turn back time, he had the time to ponder the chances of actually destroy the life of the woman he loved, the very person he wanted to make happy above all. No, he couldn't cross the street to have coffee with her, not after that.

Clark wanted Lois to be happy, and because of that he was going to do what he had to do. And by doing that, he was going to save her life and the life of all the people he loved.

It was time to go. Oliver was waiting to give him all the details of his trip. Clark was supposed to fly to Star City and then to London. The plan was simple. Clark was supposed to move to Europe for his new job as a Luthorcorp's junior executive. Oliver Queen came up with that plan. They needed to create a story plausible enough not to raise any kind of suspicions, especially from the people close to Clark.

Everything he was going to need was neatly placed inside a folder with his name, including the plane tickets and apartment (flat) papers.

After a whoosh of wind, Oliver found himself standing right in front of the one and only Red & Blue Blur, only without the red and blue this time. Clark was holding a black duffle bag and a carton box with the word 'Chloe' written on top of it.

"Hi Clark, I was waiting for you". The kryptonian nodded, looking right into Ollie's brown eyes.

"Thanks a lot, Oliver. It means a lot". He took one deep breath before continuing. "Look, I'm not very good at all this 'goodbye' thing, but I want you to know I have high hopes for you. You came back from a very bad place and that is admirable. And I wanted to ask two favors from you".

"Sure Clark, tell me".

"First of all, I packed some stuff I'm not gonna take on my trip, and I wanted Chloe to have them, most of the things are just memories I rather someone keeps than leaving them in the farm piling up dust". He handed Oliver the box. "Inside there is a piece of jewelery that is quite special to me. Tell her she can keep it. It was supposed to be in the arm of my tru one, but... I don't believe in legends too much". A hint of sadness on his voice.

"I'll make sure she gets your message, but why are you leaving witthout saying goodbye to her?".

"It is hard enough for me to leave without telling her, and I don't want anyone asking me to stay. She doesn't know all the extents of the story and I want her to be happy. She had lost a lot of her life dealing with the 'weird and unexplained', and I don't want to add more to that". He made a large pause before speaking again, only this time his voice felt a little trembling. "And I want Lois to be happy too".

Oliver looked kind of guilty. Clark was leaving behind the woman he loved, the same woman Oliver himself happened to love. It was just too convenient, helping his rival leaving her behind.

"I know you still love her, Oliver. And I'm sure she still has some feelings for you. I don't want to hear you broke her heart again. Take care of her, make her happy. She... she deserves that".

"I... I don't know what to say, Clark, I mean...".

Clark's eyes were slowly filling with tears. "It's ok, Ollie. It's just... You can be happy. You two have a whole life ahead. I'm gonna make sure of that, even if it is with my last breath".

With that he left in a blur. He dissapeared leaving Oliver thinking. "I´ll take care of her. I promise she will be happy.

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	3. Break Up part 1

Hi, thanks to anyone still reading this story. I had these two chapters (actually is one chapter split in two) written a month ago, but my fiancé needed a computer to take to work, so I offered mine. I had it back a couple days ago and I had forgotten about the unpublished chapter. I split this chapter because I wanted the actual break up to be alone in one chapter.

I don't really like this chapter, because I realized my range of language (calling it something) is too limited to express my thoughts. Anyway, here it is.

**Chapter 3: Break Up (part 1).**

Lois knocked on the door and waited for someone to open. Last night, she had dinner with Oliver, after returning from a three day trip to Dallas, where her father was stationed. Lois felt the need to get out of Metropolis after her break up, and the only plausible excuse for getting out of town was a lightning visit to the General. He never knew about her and Clark's relationship, considering she was waiting for the relationship to be more solid and stable; and after letting that out of the telephone conversations, it was absolutely unnecessary for her to tell him about her break up, so the times they got together was spent mostly in small talk about work, army and newspaper.

Last night, Oliver took her straight from the airport to a new fancy restaurant she didn't remember the name. It felt really weird. She noticed a pretty obvious change in Oliver's attitude, it was almost like the blonde billionaire was hitting on her. But her mind was out of there all evening, no matter how many times he flashed his perfect smile, the one that three years ago could make her weak in the knees. Now, her only reaction was to fight the urge to slap him.

She waited a couple minutes before knocking again, this time a little stronger, but then, she heard some movement inside, like the sound of slippers sliding over the floor. It didn't take long for her cousin to open, greeting her with a big smile on her face.

"Lois!" The surprise was written all over Chloe's face, but it looked like a good surprise anyway. "Oh my god, it's nice to see you. What are you doing here? It's not that I don't enjoy your visit, but 9 o'clock on a Saturday, the morning after returning from an interstate trip is kind of weird, don't you think?" Chloe`s hair was damp, like she just had gotten out of the shower and had a weird expression on her face, that Lois noticed right away.

"Am I interrupting something? You look like you were expecting someone else' company. Hope I'm not interrupting any plan of yours."

The blonde girl shook her head and motioned Lois to sit down. "No, I really wasn't expecting anyone, but you were the last person I expected to show up this early today. You've never been a morning person Lo, and you know it pretty well, and considering last night you had a romantic dinner with the blond prince of Metropolis, I pictured you doing something more interesting in a much nicer place. I assume you two got back together, aren't you? Now that Clark is out of the way I mean." The comment got out a little blunter than she intended. She knew her cousin and her best friend had been dating for a little more than a month, and had broken up only a few days ago. But there was something really odd about it. As far as she knew, Lois and Clark were getting along perfectly together and they weren't having any kind of problem. In fact, Clark had been happier than... any other time she could remember; not to mention her cousin looked like Cinderella after getting her glass slipper back. And suddenly, abruptly, it ended. Just like that. Lois dumped Clark and it was all she knew. It felt very abrupt and very wrong actually, but it wasn't her business. The farmer didn't tell her any details, but he looked totally devastated when he told her the bad news, so, after hearing she was going out with Ollie, it wasn't really far fetched to assume Lois had dumped Clark to get back with him.

"First of all, Oliver and I aren't back. It was supposed to be a friendly dinner, but it seems like something got lost in translation and I found myself ambushed in a romantic restaurant with Oliver smiling at me and saying some cheesy lines. Anyway, I don't want to talk about that. Second, I assume Clark told you about our recent break up." Chloe nodded. "I'd like to know exactly what Clark told you about it. Please."

"Lo, all Clark told me was that you and he were no longer together. He didn't explain. But after seeing how bad he looked, I was almost sure you had dumped him. It was the logical answer to me. Now I'm starting to think otherwise though. Could you tell me what happened, so we can be on the same page?" Lois stood up and took her coat off. She began pacing back and forth like trying to find the best way to tell her cousin the whole thing.

"Well, I don't even know where to start, so I'm gonna start at the beginning, ok?"

"Ok, Lo. Take your time."

"At first, when I arrived to Smallville for the first time, when you were supposed to be six feet under, I never thought I could stay here for too long. It was different than any place I had been in my entire life and to be absolutely honest, I didn't like it, not at all. Probably if you hadn't faked your death I would have never come here. Anyway, I did come and for a number of reasons I ended up staying."

"Lois, don't you think you are going way too back into the past to begin your story?" Chloe chuckled, but stopped when she saw the sad and serious expression on her cousin's face. "Sorry, please go on."

"The thing is, when I met Clark for the first time, the same happened to me. I never thought I could have any kind of romantic feelings for him. I knew you were in love with the guy since like you were little kids and couldn't understand why. I'll just say he wasn't my type, not at all. You know the kind of guys I used to fall for when I was a teenager, and for me, Clark was like the exact opposite." Of course Chloe knew about that. Lois told her that same thing back in the days. She used to think Clark was dull, boring and the most uninteresting person she had ever met. Of course she changed her mind, but it took a long time.

"But as time went on, I learned to know him better and I found out he's the most honourable, good hearted, caring man I had ever known. But besides that, I learned he's the kind of guy who holds on to love, even when his love belongs with a woman who doesn't deserve him". A lot of memories came to Chloe's mind. Clark and Lana being the starring duo in all of them.

"Yeah, tell me about it". Chloe sighed. She was over her feelings for Clark long ago, but remembering all the pain she felt around them was not a nice thing to do.

"And when we started working together I began having all this feelings, you know. And of course I tried to ignore them. I mean, how can you deal with having feeling for someone you never thought you could? I chalked them up to loneliness, to being close working each day on top of each other, to anything but real feelings. I was in denial". It was a once in a lifetime occasion, Lois talking about her feelings. She was absolutely out of her element.

"You never told me anything about it. I guess I always knew, but I couldn't be 100% sure. It was a little too obvious. I saw you two pretty close at my wedding, but after everything that happened after, I never even brought that up." She had seen the almost kiss, the one that Lana ruined, but even then she never thought that there could be something more than physical attraction. After all, Clark was indeed a handsome man.

"Of course I couldn't tell you. You would have laughed at my face, and with a good reason."

"Well, you may be right about that." Of course it would have been funny. Just like that memorable Valentine's Day.

"But this year, it felt like everything changed. Clark started acting different around me. And all this sort of special moments started between us and it was like we finally were on the same page, like we could really move forward together. It wasn't easy at first, but after a couple failed attempts, we could finally go on a date and the rest is history."

"You two looked really happy, especially Clark. I saw him like that only a couple times when he was with Lana, and it was usually the calm before the storm, it never lasted too long".

"Being with him felt right, like it was meant to be, you know. I know it must sound corny, but it did felt that way. Like for the first time I was part of something special, meaningful. I thought maybe he was the one, you know."

"Being honest, when I first knew you two were together, boyfriend and girlfriend; I never thought you could last too long. Like you said, Clark was never your type and I always pictured you settling down with a guy like Oliver Queen, that's why it made so much sense to me when he told me he was going to ask you out." Lois's eyes looked at the verge of tears, but Chloe's voice brought her back.

"What happened, Lois? Why are you two no longer together?"

"He dumped me".

Reposted after fixing some grammar errors.


	4. Break Up part 2

Here's the second part, featuring the actual break up between Lois and Clark. I haven't said anything about the real reason Clark has to go away, but it will all be clarified in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, I can't believe there are actually people still reading this. Really appreciate that.

**Chapter 4: Break Up (part2).**

_Lois opened the door finding her boyfriend on the other side, wearing a really stone hard, serious expression. He had been acting weird for the last couple of days; well, weird for his standards anyway. It almost looked like he was purposefully avoiding her, but now he was standing right in front of her, and it took her by surprise._

"_Wow, Smallville, I never expected you to show up today, seeing as you have been avoiding me like the plague." Clark never expected Lois to notice the change, but now she was as straightforward as always, of course she would never play dumb with things like that._

"_Hi Lo, It's not that I've been avoiding you, it's just I've had a lot on my mind lately." He had gone to see her, after harnessing all of his will power to do what he had to do, but face to face, it was proving to be a lot more difficult that he had foreseen. _

_He gave a very short kiss on the lips, like he was trying to get over with it quickly, but Lois noticed something was wrong. Clark never greeted her like that, it felt like kissing a stone. She stepped inside her apartment, followed by Clark who closed the door behind him._

"_You have decorated your apartment very nice Lois." Clark was trying to make small talk, delaying his true intentions. But Lois wasn't up for stalling B.S. "Yeah Clark, it is exactly like it was the last time you were here. In fact, it's just the way we both decorated it. If memory serves, you even helped me bringing some stuff in your truck."_

_Lois walked up to where Clark was standing, trying to bring him to look her in the eyes, but he walked towards the window and started looking outside. The view you could get from a 25__th__ floor was really something._

"_Smallville, I've told you. You have a terrible poker face, I know you're up to something. Whatever you had come to say, just say it. Let's get it over with". Clark closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wished he could tell her the truth, about everything. From Krypton to why he had to leave. But he had always wanted Lois out of all that. His secret had ruined lives before, and he couldn't stand and watch Lois' life suffer the consequences._

"_You're right. We need to talk."_

_Lois walked to him and put one hand over his shoulder. "Is something wrong? You know you can tell me anything, right?" Clark put his hand in top of Lois' and turned around facing her. He couldn't help looking her in the eyes. For a couple seconds he allowed himself to get lost in that hazel orbs, but ending up looking down and putting some distance between them. Without being able to face her again, he started speaking._

"_The thing is, Lois, last days I've been thinking, a lot. About us, I mean. And..." He knew he should do it fast, after all, it was all for the greater good, but it didn't help making it easier. "Look, I don't even know where to start, but I'm going to be as honest I can be, ok?"_

_Lois started to see where things were going, but she kept the hope that it was nothing more that Clark's typical brooding. "I'm all ears. Take your time."_

_A wave of memories started flooding his mind. "We have been together for more than a month, and for me, it has been awesome. I had high hopes, but you have more than met my expectations. When I was a kid, I never imagined I could meet somebody like you, and when I did, never even dreamed that you could ever be interested in me, romantically I mean. You never wasted any opportunity to let me know I was as far as possible from your type. And I was ok with that." Clark walked a little further when he felt that soon he would say the thing he could not take back. Lois didn't imagine why Clark was bringing up that kind of stuff._

"_Something tells me you're not going down on one knee, are you?" Clark looked at her with a puzzled face, but ignored her attempt at humour. _

"_I know, and I've always known I'm not the kind of guy you hoped to end up with. I know exactly what I am, what I've always been. I'm just a farmer, farm boy, whatever you like to call it. A simple man with a simple purpose, a simple goal: spend my life working my parent's farm until I could pass it on to my children. I was happy that way."_

_Lois didn't agree with his vision of life. He could still be stuck at the farm if she hadn't given him the application for the Daily Planet. "I always thought you were made for more than spend..." But Clark cut her off._

"_Please, let me finish. Lois". She hadn't seen him that serious in a long time. He was making an incredible effort keeping his stone face._

"_You, on the other side, are the almost exact opposite. I've always seen you as an independent woman, full of passion, energy, expectations, wanting to be a successful reporter. You know you are meant to be side by side with a millionaire, a newspaper editor, or I don't know, maybe a super hero like the Blur. Someone who can give you anything you want, someone you can admire. Even that Graham psycho was a better match for you. I don't have that kind of personality, that kind of confidence, like Oliver. I'm just a shy country guy." _

_Clark felt like he was losing his cool, so he took another calming deep breath and walked up to where Lois was standing and cupped her face with one hand. Once he realized what he had done, he pulled away like his hand was burning and looked at her again. "Look at you. You are still young, beautiful, you have your whole life ahead, there are so many things you could achieve. You can still fight for your dreams. I want you to."_

"_Where are you going with all this? I'm getting tired of hearing you saying all this crap. Make your point already." Lois was starting to get pissed. She couldn't believe what was happening. After everything they had went through together, to find the moment to be on the same page and started something. After more than a year of mixed signals and misunderstandings. Now he wanted to throw it all away. Like it was nothing._

"_What I'm trying to say is that... you don't have to settle. The last thing I want is to be some obstacle in your way to happiness. I know you can have everything you wish for."_

"_Well, at this moment you are being precisely that. Two days ago, I had a caring, wonderful boyfriend, whom I though was feeling the same way I do. I can see now how wrong I was."_

_Clark, once again, put more distance between them. Feeling her smell, her warmth, her presence intoxicating him. That was not the best thing at the moment. He needed to keep his head cool. He wasn't lying, not at all. He really felt that way, but he would have kept it all inside, but now..._

"_Here's the thing. You know I love you Lois, but after the time we had spent together as a couple made me realize I'm falling for you, hard. I really am. And I don't want to end up with another broken heart, because maybe in a year, a month, whenever it is; you are going to meet someone actually right for you, someone you are going to fall in love with. I don't want to be around when that happens. It would crush my heart. So, I guess it's better for the both of us to end things the best way we can."_

"_You expect as to go back to being friends. Is that what you want?" Clark nodded. He wanted to be a part of her life, even if they were not a couple anymore._

"_This way, we mutually agree to end this and hopefully, we can be like we were before, just friends, like we were for five years Lo. Deep down you know we're going to end up hurting each other. It is already hard for me, please don't make it harder." Now she was mad. He was afraid. He was walking away from their relationship because he was a coward._

"_Do you think you are the only one who's afraid? Don't you imagine that I can be just as scared, believing for the first time I've found the real deal?" Her eyes were glassy, filling with tears when she spoke._

"_Come on, Lois. Don't fool yourself. Are you saying that this..." He signalled the space between them. "Is the real deal?" Clark made a pause before continuing. "That you look into the future and see yourself as a farmer's wife, living in a farm, baking pies and making lemonade? I know we have been good together, but you are failing to see the big picture here."_

"_How do you expect me to believe that you love me, when you act like this? Like this means nothing to you." He looked at her in the eyes and saw disappointment, anger, sadness. His voice was softer now, almost a whisper._

"_For me, it has been a dream. But it could only last so much. And the time has come for me to open my eyes, wake up and face reality."_

"_Do you want to know what I think? I feel used. Like you wanted to know how it was with me, and after we slept together you got it out of your chest and you can move on. You're just like every other guy. And I was thinking you were the most honourable man, but now I really see you now just the way you are."_

"_How can you even think that?? You want to know the truth? I was starting to dream about you, you know. That we could go the distance, that you could be my wife, living on the farm with me." He gave her a mocking laugh. "Don't you see how ridiculous that sounds?"_

"_You know what? Do whatever you want, but let me tell you there will be no second chances, and you will have to live with your decision." Clark started walking towards the door. He would have supersped if he could do it in front of her. Every step away from her felt like the most wrong thing he had ever done. He wished he was just like any other guy, without the weigh of the world on his shoulders, but brooding wouldn't solve anything now, if he really wanted to save everyone he loved, he needed to act. Just when he reached the door, he turned around._

"_I already made up my mind. I didn't come here to discuss it, I came to break up. I know you are a proud woman; it's one of the things I like about you, we can tell everyone that it was your idea, we discussed and we decided to end this, ok?"_

"_I couldn't care less about it. Think about it, because if you walk through that door, you can forget about everything. This is over."_

"_I know this is the best, and in time, you'll see that I was right. Goodbye Lo, see you around." _

I would LOVE to know what you think about this. Please review.


	5. Warning

Thanks again for take a little time reading this. I was surprised by the amount of readers this story had after posting the last chapters, and very pleased with the reviews I've got. It means a lot to me.

**Chapter 5: Warning.**

"I just can't believe it! He broke up with you?" Lots of different scenarios ran through Chloe's mind. Of course her vision of things was a lot wider than Lois', knowing everything about Clark's secret, she couldn't rule out the 'intergalactic' part of his life as one of the reasons he had had to end things with her cousin.

When Clark started wearing his family crest, he was very reluctant to go back to his human life, but she knew deep down, he did it for Lois. Now, after all he had to fight, even with himself, after finally embracing all his human feelings and acting in their behalf, he was walking away because he didn't considered himself the right guy for Lois. Because he was saving himself from a possible greater pain. No. It didn't sum up. It had to be something else.

She would find out everything later, and knew exactly who ask for the right answers, but that was going to leave that for later. Now, she had a heartbroken cousin in front of her, and Chloe decided it was better to play along and convince Lois that Clark was just acting on true feelings. The last thing she needed was a curious Lois trying to uncover Clark's secrets. So, her initial shock was carefully replaced by another reaction.

Before Lois could speak, Chloe hurried and beat Lois to it. "Well, it must have been very hard for him to accept he would never be man enough for a woman like you. Well, I guess it was only a matter of time before he saw it."

"What? What are you saying?" Lois was expecting an entirely opposite reaction from her cousin.

"Well Lo, you always looked down on him. You said he was a hick, that he had no class at all, that he had nothing else to give to the world than carrying a pitchfork around, that he dressed like crap, that he was nothing compared to a guy like Oliver, that you would rather be dead before going out with him and that I was crazy for liking him; and you didn't have any problem with him being present when you said all those things. What did you expect? It was obvious that at some point he was going to remember all that. I'm sure you hurt his feelings more than once."

"But Chloe, you know that I was very immature when I said all that things. We are supposed to be grown ups now. And everyone should leave all that kid stuff in the past; I never thought Clark could still remember all that crap! I am a different woman now, he should know it. Besides, that was the way we used to interact. It was light hearted banter."

"I never heard Clark talking about you that way; in fact, he always cared about you as a good friend." Chloe's words came from the heart. She never liked the way Lois talked about Clark when she was younger, but now looking at her cousin's looking down in shame, she was sorry for bringing that stuff up. Now she needed to get rid of Lois to go and talk to Clark. If he was going through some rough times, she wanted to be there for him.

"Anyway, you should leave this entire break up thing behind and focus on the future. I'm sure a stunning woman like you should have no problem finding a better match than Clark. So, Oliver asked you out. Now that's a guy you should keep around. Tall, handsome, charming, cosmopolitan, rich. That is more Lois Lane like."

"I never expected you to act like this Chloe, what the hell is wrong with you?" Lois found Chloe's behaviour a little unsettling, and it was getting a little suspicious.

The blonde stood up and disappeared into the bathroom. A few second later, she reappeared fully dressed. "Why don't you stay here, couz? I need to go to the Isis Foundation, but I'll be back for lunch. Then we can do some girl stuff, watch a movie, go shopping or whatever. Please say you will." Chloe was acting weird. She was a great actress, but it was hard to fool someone who knows you since you were in diapers. Besides, going back to her lonely apartment didn't look too appealing.

"Ok, I'll stay. Do you mind if I sleep in your bed for a while?" Lois yawned. She wasn't sleeping well since the infamous break up.

"Make yourself at home, in fact; until a few weeks ago this was your home. You know where everything is. Bye." She gave Lois a kiss on the forehead and walked through the door. Lois looked at her from the couch, thinking about what Chloe had said. Maybe she was right. Clark had been always nothing but a good friend, who helped her when she needed most. But back then, she never imagined she could actually fall in love with Clark.

The trip to London had been awful. So many things on his mind, so much to do and so little time. He felt like a canned fish inside that plane. Even sitting on a 1st Class seat for the first time, courtesy of Oliver. The flight took forever, and thinking about what he had left behind didn't make it any more pleasant. After claiming his luggage, he exited the airport and took a cab. Super speed isn't very useful when you don't know the city. After arriving to his destination, he found himself standing outside an impressive building. A tall and elegant man opened the door for him and took his bags.

"You must be Mr. Kent. My name is James. Mr. Queen called us to let us know you'll be staying in his flat. Is there anything I can do for you, sir?" Clark wasn't used to be treated like that, and having a man carry your luggage when you can lift a bus with one hand was ridiculous.

"Please, call me Clark. And I'll be staying here very sporadically. I'll be travelling around Europe most of the time. And don't worry, I can carry the bags by myself, thank you very much."

The door was unlocked, and he entered the luxurious apartment. It was overwhelming. That was what a guy like Oliver could afford. Any woman would be very lucky to be with someone like him.

It was getting dark, and Clark prepared himself to sleep. There was a reason why he was doing all that things. That had to make him stronger, to give him focus; but sitting alone thousands of miles away from everyone he cared about only brought painful memories.

_A strange sound woke him up. Sometimes super hearing was a bitch when you are having a nice dream. He tried to get up on his feet, but realized his legs were entangled with some feminine ones that wouldn't let him walk out of the bed. He turned his head to the side and found a red flannel clad woman's back and a mess of dark chestnut hair. He smiled softly at the sight of his girlfriend sound asleep on her side of the bed. Clark had forgotten Lois had stayed after a bold attempt to teach her some basics on how to cook, that with the passing minutes turned into something else and ended up with none of them having anything to eat and going straight to the bedroom._

_Carefully, he removed his legs from their silky prison and stood up without making a sound. After a couple steps towards the window, he saw a fading bright purple light coming from the barn. The last time he saw something like that, a villain from the future appeared on the same barn, followed by some group of super heroes called 'The Legion', also from the future, which turned out to be a nice group of friends. Talking to people from the future was absolutely weird. It was a little overwhelming to have a conversation with people who know all the answers you are going to spend your entire life looking for, and not be able to ask for those answers. The second time, someone from the future had come again, it was Rokk Krimm, a.k.a. 'Cosmic Boy', trying to warn him about his own death fighting Doomsday. In the end he didn't die, but since that day he never stopped wandering how exactly the future had changed by the warning he got. You never know exactly how some slight changes in history may turn out to change everything in the future._

_Something told him the time to know had finally come, so he grabbed a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans._

_Clark jumped out of the window and super sped to the barn. He wasn't surprised to find the same Rokk Krimm standing in front of him wearing the same black suit, and judging by the look on his face, he hadn't come to deliver good news. It would be a nice change for him to come at least once to drink a beer and watch a football game, but leaving the nonsense aside, the power of time travelling was used only on matters of the utmost importance._

"_Kal-El, I'm glad to see you again." Clark took a deep breath. In times like that, he wished he was just a normal guy with normal problems to deal with. It was time to hear whatever Rokk had come to say._

"_Well, I wish I could say the same, but something tells me you are not here to hang out, are you?" Rokk didn't want to waste any time, so he spoke right away._

"_You are right Kal, I bring terrible news indeed. I have come once again to warn you about the creature you call 'Doomsday'." Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing. That monster was supposed to be dead and buried deep down. _

"_What are you talking about? We separated the beast from Davis and managed to kill it with a geothermal explosion. I'm pretty sure he didn't survive." It was really pointless to discuss with someone who already knew everything, but denial was his first knee jerk reaction._

"_I'm sorry to tell you he actually did. You damaged him very much, yes, but he's recovering as we speak and as soon he's back in full strength, he will continue with his primary mission: to kill you along with the rest on the human race."_

"_How can that be? I was sure we had changed the future the last time you came here."_

"_You did, Doomsday was stopped in the end, but that hasn't happened yet. Not in this time."_

"_What? Please, you have to tell me everything. I must stop him before he hurts anyone else."_

"_With what I'm about to do, I may be risking my own future again, but I owe you a lot and I'm not going to let it happen without doing nothing. I'll tell you everything I know, but I must warn you, what you are about to hear will cause you a lot of pain, but if you want to stop thing from happening, you have to listen to me. I gathered all the information I could before coming here to warn you. You must listen carefully every word I say. Ok?"_

"_Okay Rokk, please tell me everything." If Rokk was warning him of something, Clark was sure he could change everything again and set things right._

"_I'll tell you everything. On Saturday November 13__th__ 2010, you will marry the woman who is now your girlfriend, Lois Lane." Clark looked in the direction of his bedroom, where Lois still slept. Someone from the future was telling him he was going to marry the woman he loved, after spending most of his life thinking he would end up alone. Rokk's voice brought him back._

"_On July 2011, you will find out that your wife is pregnant with the first human-alien child, proving human and kryptonians are genetically compatible. Eight months later, on March 20__th__ 2012, your son, Christopher Kent will be born without any kind of problem and completely healthy." Now Clark was confused. He was happy to know all of his fears were going to be left in the past, but he'd rather discovering all that by himself._

"_You are telling me I'm going to marry Lois, and that we'll be parents in less than two years later. All that is great, but it has nothing to do with Doomsday." Rokk cut him off speaking a bit louder than before._

"_Around August 29__th__ 2012, the creature you call Doomsday revived somewhere around Metropolis, stronger than ever. We don't know exactly the date and place, because a lot of information got lost during and after the attack. We think he could have been helped to heal by someone, but we are not certain about that. What we know, is that during the fight with the monster, a lot of people you care about died, including the ones that helped you in the battle. Oliver Queen, Lana Lang, Bart Allen, Arthur Curry, Chloe Sullivan and Kara Zor-El. All of them died during the battle, even Kara being a kryptonian couldn't stand against the power of that beast. All of them were heroes, willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to protect the life of innocent people. In the end, in a joint effort between you and the Martian you know as Jonn Jonzz managed to knock out the beast enough to take it out of the atmosphere and launched towards the sun, where he died for good. And... I don't know if I should tell you this, but..."_

"_I want to know everything. That is the only way I'll be able to stop all of this from happening. I imagine this is the worst part." What could be worst than learning all of his friends, including his only living relative were going to die horrible deaths in the hands of a maniac, __genocidal__ monster? He wasn't sure he actually wanted to know._

"_After the battle, you were terribly hurt, and after receiving the best medical help Earth could provide, you died two days later. Jonn barely survived, but he couldn't do anything to help you. He kept protecting Metropolis and the whole planet for a long time in your place. He took your body to the fortress in the Arctic, where it still lies inside of a block of ice. But that is not the worst part." Rokk made an awkward pause while Clark was trying to come to terms with his own death. So much sacrifice to stop a monster created by a psycho murderer. _

"_Look, there is no easy way to say what I'm about to say, so I'm just going to say it. Don't interrupt me until I'm done." Now Rokk's voice was softer than before, in a futile attempt to make the news he was going to deliver a little nicer. _

"_Your wife was also a victim of the monster's power, but not only her. Your five month old baby child, was killed during the battle. You couldn't do anything to help them. I know this is hard to handle, but you have to listen to me. You can still keep all that from happening!"_

_Rokk kept talking for a while before realizing Clark wasn't listening to him anymore. Inside of his head, everything felt numb, void, torn. He was going to fail protecting all the people he loved? How good were all his powers, if he couldn't ensure his own family's safety?_

_He was going to marry the woman he loved, and the most unbelievable thing, he was going to have a son! All of his life, he had been absolutely sure he couldn't conceive. He looked like a human, but he was far from it. He was an alien, and using just the simple logic it was impossible for an alien to procreate with a human female. Now, someone from the future was standing in front of him telling him that he was going to be a father, and he even knew the name of his son. How can you question that? Clark tried to harness all of the strength he had after hearing that horrible news and spoke again._

"_Are you trying to tell me that I'm going to have everything I've hoped for all my life, only to lose everything and end up dead?"He looked desperate, but he held on to hope. "I can't leave that happen. Tell me what I can do to kill that damned monster and stop him from killing my family and friends. There must be something I can do to stop him. I'm willing to do anything."Rokk spoke again seriously._

"_I've calculated that the only way you can stand against the creature is leaving for the Fortress as soon as you can to begin your training. There you can learn a lot more about your powers and to use them more efficiently to battle the monster. There are a lot of things you can learn, but as I told you, you must leave as soon as you can."_

"_I will, by the end of the week I'll be in the Fortress. I'll ask my father to train me and teach me everything on the kryptonian book about combat. I will defeat and kill that thing before it has any chance to touch anyone I love."_

"_I'd love to stay and help, but I must return to the future now. You still have your Legion ring, right? I hope to see you again, Kal-El." And with that, the purple bright shone again and faded leaving no trace of Rokk._

_Clark once again thought about what Rokk told him. He was going to marry Lois, the same woman sleeping on his very bed. They were to share life together, just like his mom and dad did. Not anymore._

Clark fell to his knees after remembering. He took his hand to cover his face thinking about everything he had lost, and he cried bitterly.

Please review, I'd love to know what you think.


	6. Author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all, I wanted to thank each and everyone who has read this stor y so far, I'm very surprised to find that there are still people who are Reading this, you encourage me to keep going.

I have a very demanding job right now, but I'm trying to find the time to write and end this thing, I won't let it unfinished. I'm planning an update for this weekend and I hope you keep Reading till the end.

I'm open to suggestions and if you have a good idea for this fic, I would LOVE to know about it.


End file.
